


Venomous

by Kayluh1915



Series: Kayla Attempted and Failed Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915





	Venomous

They had been at each other’s throats all day. Screaming, cursing, and even resorting to name-calling. It had gotten so bad that they couldn’t even film GMM. They had tried, but Link’s attitude towards Rhett was enough to make his blood boil.

“Will you stop being such an ass? You’re ruining my day!”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize your day was so bad! Why not ask how _ I’m _ feeling every once in a while!?”

“Link this isn’t the time nor the place for this. Will you stop with the petty shit.”

“It’s  _ never _ the time or place for you! You constantly brush off how I feel while I'm supposed to constantly pat you on the back and feel sorry for you! I don’t think that’s being petty!”

“I always try to ask how you feel!”

“ _ Bullshit!” _

“Guys! Enough!” Stevie exclaimed. “Both of you go back to your office and work this out. We’re wasting our time sitting here and arguing.” Rhett knew she was telling the truth and started to walk out, but Link snapped at her too only pissing Rhett off more.

“Stay outta this, Stevie!”

“Don’t snap at her for trying to do her job!”

“Oh, Now? Now you listen to me? Where was that this morning?”

“Link, you’re being ridiculous! Now, stop it!”

“You know what?  _ Fuck you! _ ” The venomous words dripped off Link’s tongue as he shouldered past Rhett and out of the recording area. Rhett hadn’t seen or heard from him since and it had been three hours ago. He walked around the studio for the third time, asking everyone if they had seen him. No one knew where he was. Was he even in the studio anymore? Rhett checked the parking lot and his car was still there. Where the hell was he? Rhett decided to head back to the office to try to call or text him and hopefully get an answer, but when he opened the door, there he sat on the couch with his arms crossed. He was so relieved to see him that he forgot that he was supposed to be angry with him and pulled him into his arms, kissing his cheek.

“God, where the hell you been? You had me worried sick.” Link didn’t answer, slowly wrapping his arms around Rhett as tears began to well up in his eyes.

“I’m sorry…” He muttered. “No, Darlin’, I’m sorry. I should have listened to how you were feeling this morning.” Rhett sat down on the couch and pulled Link into his lap, holding onto him as tight as he could while Link cried into his neck.

“I shouldn’t have said those things to you.” He cried. “I didn’t mean any of it. I was just hurt.”

“I know, Link. I know. It’s okay.” They sat there for what felt like hours, making up how they always did, with sweet words and tender kisses. They ended up falling asleep in each other’s embrace, light snores coming from Link as Stevie opened the door to their office. She only smiled at them, shaking her head as she shut the door back and let them be.


End file.
